Falling Into Hetalia
by Lost Midnight
Summary: (name) gets dropped into her fave anime show Hetalia and get turns into a little girl. Now she has to live her life with the Hetalia characters and learn to fall in love. But loving a guy who doesn't express his emotions can be very challenging. (Note: The chapters containing (name) and Norway will be shown after several chapters in the future since (name) still has to grow up.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hetalia and its characters

"Hatafutte hatafutte hatafutte pareedo  
Miwaku no sekai e Andiamo!  
Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuugou  
Kirakkira nagagutsu de zekkouchou!

Verde Bianco Rosso de torikoroore!  
Butarettate mekenai zo!  
Hetaria"

I sang a part of Hatafutte Parade absent mindedly for the past 2 hours.

"We know that you like the anime _(name)_ but seriously stop it." I heard one of my best friends shrieked.

I ignored her by walking away from the group. I took out my Ipod from my pocket and put on my headset then played Hatafutte Parade. I hummed along the song as I walked along.

I didn't know how they forced me to tag along to go to the beach. I somehow managed to escape wearing a swimsuit so I was wearing a pale blue sleeveless hoodie and brown shorts.

I was pretty far from my friends when I saw a cave. I couldn't help but be curious. I went near the cave and curiously looked inside.

"This is getting too exciting for me!" I squealed in delight.

I went in the cave since I saw something glowing inside.

Elsewhere or rather in Hetalia…

"You bloody frog!" England yelled at France.

"But isn't it true?" France smirked.

They were currently in another World Meeting and everyone was bickering.

"I'll make you pay!" England snapped and began to chant something under his breath.

"Oh shit!" America yelled.

"We're gonna die!" Some of the countries cried out.

Back to you…

"Oh what's this?" I noticed two creatures chasing each other.

"Cabby?" The white bunny like creature looked at me.

"Knucks?" The dragon like creature looked at me too.

"Hi?"I blinked at them.

"Cabby!" "Knucks!"They tackled me and nuzzled on to my face.

"Nice to meet you two."I giggled.

A bright light suddenly engulfed us.

"EEK!"I screamed.

"COME FORTH!"Someone yelled out.

I fainted when I struck the floor.

After a while…

I woke up in someone's arms.

"The little princessa is awake." Someone spoke.

Huh? What did he mean by little?

"¿Cómo te sientes niña" He asked me.

"Estoy bien senior." I replied meekly.

"I'm taking care of her!" The man exclaimed.

"She might know how to speak Spanish but that doesn't mean you can take care of her immediately!" Someone snapped.

"Cabby!" Something snuggled into my arms.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the bunny like creature in my arms.

"Where am I?"I asked sleepily.

"See she can speak English!"

"Stop yelling please!" I squeaked.

Wait what!? Why is my voice squeaky?

"What the hell is going on!?"I screamed in my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hetalia and its characters

Chapter 2:

After screaming in my native language everyone in the room looked at me.

"CUTE!"Most of them squealed.

"Oh that was adorable!"

It took me a while to realize that I was in Hetalia. This is way too cool but still why must I be a little girl? The white rabbit like creature nuzzled contentedly in my arms as I watched the people in front of me argue about who should take care of me. It was fairly amusing.

"Veh~ my name is Italy." He went near me while everyone was distracted.

"I'm _(name)_." I replied.

"Do you want to play veh~?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I agreed merrily.

We played at a corner with the white rabbit and a cat.

After a while everyone was still arguing but it wasn't about who'll take care of me.

"Ne Mr. Italy where will I stay?" I asked the carefree Italian in front of me.

"I don't know veh~" He replied. "How about with me?"

"All right." I nodded.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Everyone yelled.

"Why?" I asked them.

Before I can get an answer everyone was bickering yet again.

"This would have been funny if it wasn't about me." I told the creature in my arms.

"Cabby!" It purred as I stroked it's ears.

"Oh yeah where's the other one?" I noticed the other one wasn't in sight.

"Knucks!" I heard it squeal.

"Where are you?" I began to look for it.

"Cabby!" The creature in my arms squealed.

"Is this creature yours?" The voice was very familiar to me.

My heart skipped a beat. It looked at the person.

"Is this yours?" His emotionless blue eyes looked at me.

"Yes!" I blushed. It was Norway.

"Knucks!" It ran into my arms.

"EEK!" I fell on the floor.

Both of the creatures snuggled onto me.

"Hey that tickles." I giggled.

"Thank you mister." I smiled at Norway.

"Ja it is nothing." He nodded.

"There is one way to settle this!" Germany yelled.

"And it is-"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hetalia and its characters

Chapter 3:

"DUDES ITS LUNCH TIME!" America shouted.

"Shut up America!" England snapped at the American.

"But I'm hungry!" America pouted.

"Veh~ I also want to eat~" Italy spoke up.

A few agreed that they should take a break after bickering that long.

"Do you want to eat little girl?" Norway asked me.

"Umm…" My stomach grumbled. "Yes please…" I blushed.

"She said she wants to eat." Norway told the rest.

"See kid wants to eat too!" America ran to me and picked me up.

"I have something that you'll really like!" He carried me to his seat.

"Ta da!" He gave me a big mac.

"Oh~!" I grinned.

"Don't be stupid she won't be able to finish it!" Germany snapped at America.

"Here." England offered me one of his scones.

My face paled. WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO!

"Cabby!" The white bunny like creature ate the scone England offered.

"Are you all right?" I asked it since it stopped speaking and moving.

"Knucks?" The other one poked it.

"Oh my…"

"Knucks…"

We looked at each other then at England.

"You killed it!" I cried out.

"Knucks!" The dragon like creature attacked England while I lament over my new friend.

"Don't cry mi tomato." Spain hugged me.

"He killed it!" I sobbed onto the Spaniard's chest.

I looked back at the white bunny like creature. I noticed Romania, Norway and Finland went near it.

"It's a carbuncle right?" Romania asked Norway.

"Ja." Norway nodded.

"Oh it's still breathing!" Finland spoke after checking.

"Really?" I whimpered.

"Yeah." Finland nodded and picked up the white bunny like creature then brought it closer to me.

"Cabby…" It suddenly cried.

"Cabby!"

"Knucks!" The other one stopped attacking England and flew to back to me.

"I'm so happy you didn't die!" I hugged the white bunny like creature.

"And also." I looked at England.

"Please don't do that again Mr. Bushy Brows."

"Cabby!" The white bunny like creature agreed.

"Mr. Bushy Brows?" France mused.

"Honhonhon she is a good girl." France chuckled.

"You are so cute aru!" China picked me up.

"Panda!" I pointed at the panda behind China.

"He's cute isn't he aru?" China hugged me.

"Very much!" I nodded cheerfully.

"Japan she's so cute aru!" China ran to Japan while carrying me.

"Put her down!" Japan told China.

"I'm fine!" I spoke up.

"Veh~ so cute~" Italy went near me and pinched my cheek.

"I have some pasta~ do you want some veh~?"

"I would love some!" I nodded eagerly.

Fast forward… "As I was saying." Germany started. "The only way to settle is by-"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

"Is by drawing lots." Germany spoke.

The others murmured in agreement.

"Will that involve numbers on a piece of paper in a box then people will get one?" I asked Germany.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay!" I grinned cheerfully.

"So let us begin."

After an hour…

"Maravilloso! Voy a cuidar de mi pequeño tomate primero! (Wonderful! I get to take care of my little tomato first!)" Spain cheered.

"Romano we get to take care of little _(name)_ isn't it great!" He ran to Romano.

"Shut up tomato bastard!" Romano snapped at Spain.

"So I'm going to live with him now?" I asked Germany.

"Just for a month then you'll stay with the another person." Germany replied.

"I understand Mr. Germany." I nodded cheerily.

"Now I need to figure out your names." I faced the two creatures floating.

"Cabby bie bi! (No need to worry)" The white bunny like creature spoke.

"Why shouldn't I- wait did you just speak to me?" My eyes widen in surprise.

"Cabby!(Yes)" It nodded.

"Knucks knuck knuk nuk(But you're the only one that can understand us)" The other one spoke.

"Oh that's so cool!" I chirped.

"So what are your names?" I asked them.

"Cabbie! (Cabbie)"

"Knucks! (Knuckles)"

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them

"What are you doing love?" England asked me.

"I'm talking to Cabbie and Knuckles. They just told me their names!" I explained.

"You can understand them? Amazing." England was surprised and amazed.

"In a way." I nodded.

"How interesting." Seemingly Romania heard our conversation.

"They just told me. Right Cabbie, Knuckles?" I looked at my two new friends.

"Cabby!(Yup)"

"Knucks!(Yeah)" They sounded their agreement.

"What strange creatures. They choose who should understand them." Romania nodded.

"All right let's go mi little tomato." Spain scooped me into his arms.

"Ne can I call you Daddy Spain?" I asked the Spaniard.

His eyes lit up.

"Do you really want to call me that?" He sounded so happy.

"I really do." I nodded cheerfully.

"This is amazing! You can call me that." He hugged me.

"Daddy Spain!" I hugged back.

"This will be very tiring." I heard Romano utter.

"It will be all right veh~" Italy comforted his brother.

Fast Forward…

We were now standing in front of Daddy Spain's house.

"It's so big!" I was super excited.

"Cabby!(It's gigantic!)" Cabbie agreed.

"Knucks!(Awesome!)" Knuckles looked thrilled.

"Do I really need to be here?" Romano grunted.

"Romano nii do you hate me?" I asked the Italian beside me.

"Romano nii?" He was caught off guard.

"Does it offend you?" I looked up at me.

"No! It's just…Never mind!" He was blushing.

"So can I call you Romano nii?" I tilted my head a bit while asking.

"Do whatever that you want." His blush became darker.

"Okay!" I smiled cheerfully.

"So cute!" Spain was watching us the entire time and he looked thrilled that I was getting along with Romano.

"This makes me so happy that you two get along!" He was smiling like an idiot but in a cute way.

"Knuck knucks nuk…(This guy is kinda idiotic…)" Knuckles spoke.

"Cabby bie bi…(Yeah he does seem stupid…)" Cabbie agreed.

"Hey that's mean!" I pouted at my two new best friends.

"What's mean mi little tomato?" Spain picked me up.

"Uh…nothing Daddy…" I lied.

"She called me Daddy again! It is so cute!" Spain jumped up and down while hugging me.

"This will be a very long month…" Romano sighed.

"Knuk nuks knuck…(I hope he'll be sane after this…)" Knuckles also sighed.

"Cabby bie bi..(Hope so too…)" Cabbie sweat dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Let's go inside!" Spain carried me while running into his house.

"Cabby bii!(Wait for me!)" Cabbie followed us.

"Knuck knucks!(Hey don't leave me!)" Knuckles quickly went after us.

When we were inside the house Spain dashed up the stairs still carrying me. Cabbie and Knuckles followed us. Romano just went to the living room.

"This will be your room 'mi princesita'(my little princess)" Spain opened a door to reveal a room that was pink everywhere.

"Oh dear…" I wanted to faint.

"Is there something wrong?" Spain became worried.

"It's pink…" I started.

"It's pretty right?" A smile reappeared on his face.

"It's pink…" A strange grin appeared on my face.

"_(name)_?" He called my attention.

"Cabbie bie? (Are you all right?)" Cabbie poked me.

"Knuck nucks… (Miss are you…)" Knuckles sounded worried.

"I'm not a girly girl!" I cried.

"Knucks knuk… (She's not sane…)" Knuckles sighed.

"Eh?" Spain was caught off guard with my break down.

"Cab? (_(name)_?)" Cabbie sounded very worried.

"It's pink and I don't like pink!" I sobbed.

"Do you want to change it?" Spain panicked.

"Can it be white?" I sniveled

"Cab cabbi bie cabbie bibi? (Won't it be like a hospital room if it's white?)" Cabbie asked me.

"Knuck knucks. (Probably.)" Knuckles agreed.

"It would make the room look clean." I told them.

"Okay then! You can stay in my room till the changes are over." Spain hugged me.

"All right Daddy Spain." I hugged back.

"We are going to have a long talk after you take your nap." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay." I blushed.

"Cabbi cab bie bi cabby? (Isn't she a teen when we first met?)" I heard Cabbie ask Knuckles.

"Knucks (Yep.)" Knuckles replied.

"Cabby cab." "Knucks knuck." (No wonder she's blushing.) They stared at me.

Spain brought me to his room and tucked me in as he sang a Spanish lullaby. It didn't take long for Cabbie and Knuckles to snuggle onto me and we fell asleep.

"Descansar bien mi Pequeñín (Rest well my little one. )" He told us.

"Voy a Daddy (I will Daddy.)" I replied sleepily.

With that Spain left us.

Fastforward…

When I woke up I was still unsure in where I was.

"Where am I?" I spoke in my native tongue as I rubbed my right eye.

"Hm?" I noticed to creatures were asleep beside me.

"Oh right." I spoke in my native tongue as I remembered.

I'm in Hetalia and Spain is taking care of me. Those two creatures are Cabbie and Knuckles. I giggled at the thought of being in Hetalia.

"Cabby?" Cabbie woke up and it didn't take long for Knuckles to wake up as well.

"So how long do you think will be staying here?" I asked them.

"Cabbi cab. (I have no idea.)" Cabbie yawn.

"Knuck nuck knucks. (Time will tell.)" Knuckles rolled on the bed.

"Your right." I nodded.

"Bella are you awake?" Romano opened the door slightly.

"Yes I am Romano nii!" I beamed ever so cheerfully.

"Good. The tomato bastard just won't stop getting worried about you." Romano entered the room.

"Is he worried me not liking the things he might choose?" I asked Romano.

"Probably." He picked me up and carried me.

"I'm not really a picky eater but I hate cinnamon. It makes me sick." I told Romano as he brought me down stairs.

Cabbie had to drag Knuckles since he was still sleepy. It was very cute and funny to look at. Anyways when we got to the place where Spain was which was the kitchen Romano place me on a high chair. Was I really a midget when I was this young? And where did Spain and Romano get this? I never saw it in the series even once…

"How was your nap mi pequeño tomate?" Spain asked me.

"I was good." I replied happily.

"Romano made some pizza earlier do you want some?" Spain offered.

"Yes please." I nodded eagerly.

"Cabby bi! (Me too!)" Cabbie chirped.

"Knucks knuck! (Me too!)" Knuckles beamed.

"They want some too." I pointed at Cabbie and Knuckles.

After eating Spain decided to have the 'talk' with me which is him telling me a bunch of rules that I won't even bother to list or even break (if I decide not too.). He was also asking what are the things that I like and don't like. Cabbie and Knuckles fell asleep half way through Spain's talk and Romano didn't seem to care at all.

"I think that's everything…" Spain mumbled.

"Knuck knucks nuck? (Is it finally over?)" Knuckles spoke up.

"It is." I giggled.

"Knucks!(Finally!)" He groaned.

"Cab cabi bi cabby? (Wha did something happen?)" Cabby spoke up sleepily.

"Now we have to prepare for dinner!" Spain spoke merrily.

Author's note: I think I never told you guys what _(name)_'s age so she's basically 19 years old before falling into Hetalia. While in Hetalia she's just a 4 year old midget. Sorry if Romano and Spain are a bit out of character.


	6. Filler chapter

This isn't chapter 6 but I just wanted to post it.

I don't own hetalia and its characters.

Several years into the future…

"So you like Norway honhonhon." France chuckled.

"WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT!" I shook France violently.

"Calm down petite fille. (little girl)" The Frenchman tried to loosen my grip on his shirt.

After several failed attempts of trying to make me let go of him France succeeded. He fixed his appearance.

"WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT?" I demanded.

"Are you forgetting who I am? I'm France the country of love and I'll definitely know if someone is in love." He exclaimed.

"BUT STILL WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WE ME LIKING NORWAY!?"

"Simple I saw you stare at Norway and you always act all shy and awkward around him." France smirked as he pointed the obvious to me.

Where's Cabbie and Knuckles when I need them to kill someone?

"And I'll help you win his heart! Honhonhon yes I'll teach you the art of seduction!" France had his rape face on.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I ran away from the perverted Frenchman.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Author's Note: I'm currently having a huge writer's block right now since I've been studying and doing schoolwork. This is one of my drafts that gave me the reason to start writing the story in the first place.


	7. Chapter 6

"Can I help?" I asked Spain and Romano as they cook.

"Maybe when you become older." Spain told me.

"Oh okay…" I nodded slowly.

"Why don't you play with your two friends?" Spain suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed. Cabby and Knuckles tackled me before heading out of the kitchen.

"What should we do?" I asked them.

"Bie bi (Dunno)" Cabbie replied.

"Knucks nuc knuk (I wanna sleep.)" Knuckles whined.

"But what about dinner?" I spoke while looking back at the kitchen.

"Whatever they're cooking it smells good." I added.

"Cabby!" Cabbie purred in approval.

"Knucks (True)" Knuckles agreed.

"Cab bie bi bie (I want to watch them cook!" Cabbie hopped towards the kitchen.

I decided to follow Cabbie in hopping towards to the kitchen. Knuckles soon followed us. We watched Spain and Romano cook. It was quite fascinating. Cabbie and Knuckles were drooling at the sight of the food being cooked. I giggled at them.

"I thought the three of you decided to play?" Spain noticed us.

"We didn't know what to play so we decided to watch you and Romano nii cook." I replied.

"And will you really teach me how to cook like you and Romano nii?" I asked him eagerly.

"Si. When you are old enough." He patted me on the head.

"You can teach her already but you're just too scared." Romano grunted.

"She might cut herself or get burnt or-!" Spain hasn't noticed whatever he was cooking was getting burnt.

"Oi! the food is getting burnt!" Romano spotted it.

"Oh no!" Spain panicked as he turned off the flame.

"You really should pay attention to what your cooking when _(yn)_'s around." Romano scolded Spain.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I apologized.

"Don't worry it's my fault." He assured me.

"Of course it is." Romano butted in.

I was aware Romano was refraining in using bad words in front of me and it was kinda weird. Anyways they went back cooking while me, Cabbie and Knuckles observe in awe as they cook. After they finished cooking and setting the table we ate.

"This is Paella mi little tomato." He spoke as he placed some on my plate.

"It tastes really good." I told Spain after taking a bite of it.

"Gambas Ajillo."

He was placing so many kinds of food on my plate and I was having a hard time keeping up with Spain as he introduced me to everything he cooked.

"Let _(yn)_ eat already." Romano told Spain.

"Oh all right." Spain finally stopped.

As we ate I observed everyone. Spain was trying to converse with Romano whom just ignored him. Cabbie and Knuckles looked really happy while stuffing their faces.

It didn't take long for Spain to start to talk about his pirate life which Knuckles found very interesting and Cabbie found it strangely funny.

Author's note: Sorry for not posting for a long time. I really had a huge writer's block and my exams were contributing to the stress I'm feeling. I'm trying my best to type another chapter since an idea came up after watching hetalia the beautiful world ep 1-6.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own hetalia and its characters.

After dinner Spain was the one who cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. Romano brought me to the living room while Cabbie and Knuckles followed us.

"Ne Romano-nii do you always stay here?" I asked while tugging on his hand.

"Of course I don't! Who would want to stay here?" Romano snapped.

"Oh…" I wasn't sure if I should say something or to simply shut up.

"Let's just watch tv." He turned it on as we sat down on the sofa.

We were watching a replay of a soccer game and Cabbie and Knuckles were imitating the players for fun. It was very amusing to watch.

After a while Spain entered the room and picked me up.

"It's time for you to take a bath mi little tomato." He told me.

I simply nodded as he carried me to the bathroom.

"I know let's take a bath together!"

Take a bath with Spain? Hell no!

"Can I take a bath alone?" I asked quietly.

"Why don't you want to be with your daddy?" He looked hurt.

"Well…" a scarlet red blushed slowly crept onto my cheeks.

"It won't be that bad! I'll make sure you'll be very clean!"

That sounded so wrong.

Anyways I ended up in the bath with Spain. Seriously I'm getting embarrassed here! Spain has a well-toned body here and his ass looks nice! And I'm no 4 year old! Damn my perverted teenage mind. Oh did I mention how sexy he looked while his hair was wet? If I didn't then I'm mentioning it now. I hope I'm not getting a nosebleed…

"See this is very fun!" He hugged me.

My cheeks were red as a tomato now.

"You look so cute!" He cuddled me.

I do feel happy that I'm with Spain but this is just so wrong!

"Daddy I'm getting sleepy." I lied to the Spaniard just to get out of my current predicament.

"Let's finish our bath quickly then." He nodded.

Thank goodness he finished our bath quickly and he even pestered me that he would help me dress up which I found slightly disturbing.

Anyways we were now on his bed and he was combing my _(hair length)_ _(hair color)_ _(hair style)_ hair.

"Estás tan adorable mi princesita de tomate (You are so adorable my little tomato princess.)" He told me.

"Gracias (Thank you.)" I smiled meekly.

"Cabby!" "Knucks!" Cabbie and Knuckles suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Time for bed mi princesita de tomate (my little tomato princess.)" Spain tucked me in.

He tucked himself in and pulled me close to him. He then started to hum a lullaby. Cabbie and Knuckles slept at the lower corner of the bed.

"Buenas noches (Good night.)" I told Spain while smiling sleepily.

"Sí buenas noches mi pequeño tomate princesa dulces sueños (Yes good night my little tomato princess sweet dreams.)" He whispered.

I quickly fell asleep after Spain' lullaby and entered into a dreamless slumber.

Author's note:

Finally day 1 at Spain's house is over! And I'm very happy that my writer's block is nearly gone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If anyone has any suggestions in what should happen to _(yn)_ or she would do while staying at Spain's house for a month please tell me. It will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

The following morning I woke up in Spain's arms.

He was hugging me in his sleep. I tried to break free from his embrace but failed miserably.

"Daddy Spain?" I poked his nose.

He didn't wake up.

"Daddy?" I poked him on the nose again.

Still nothing.

"You asked for it…" I mumbled.

I inhaled deeply before biting hard on his arm.

"AWWW!" He woke up.

"Morning Daddy." I stopped biting him and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah good morning mi little tomato." He rubbed his freshly bitten arm.

"Good morning Cabbie, Knuckles." I greeted my two friends.

"Cabby! (Morning!)" Cabbie tackled me.

"Knuck knucs… (Oh shut up…)" Knuckles groaned.

"Bath time!" Spain beamed.

Shit… not again…

After taking a bath with Spain with me having slightly having perverted thoughts and getting dressed up by him I ran to the kitchen while blushing. I noticed Romano was already making some coffee. He saw me enter the kitchen blushing bright red.

"What did Spain do to you?" He raised a brow at me.

"Nothing…" I replied.

"Tomato bastard what did you do to _(yn)_?" He glared at Spain.

"I didn't do anything to mi little tomato." Spain looked clueless.

"I'm not convinced." Romano continued to glare at Spain.

"We did take a bath together-."

"You idiot!" Romano growled at Spain.

"You are corrupting _(yn)_!" He added.

"I'm not corrupting her!"

"Yes you are tomato bastard!"

My stomach let out a loud grumble. Spain and Romano looked at me. My blush became darker.

"Oh so cute!" Spain scooped me into his arms and carried me to the high chair then placed me on it.

Romano sat on a chair as Spain started to cook. He made some hot chocolate and churros.

"Don't put too much cinnamon." Romano told Spain as he noticed Spain open a bottle of cinnamon.

"Why?" Spain asked Romano.

"_(yn)_ will get sick if you put too much of it." Romano replied.

I was now getting dizzy at the mere scent of cinnamon.

"Cabby?" Cabbie poked me.

I was getting paler.

"Cab bi bie! (Oh no!)" Cabbie grabbed a fan out of nowhere and started to fan me.

Knuckles simply rolled on the floor.

"_(yn)_!" Romano and Spain finally noticed that I was getting dizzy.

"Close the damn bottle tomato bastard!" Romano snapped at Spain.

"Oh si!" He closed the bottle of cinnamon.

"I'll bring her outside." Romano took me from the high chair and brought me outside.

We sat down on the bench outside.

"Are you all right now _(yn)_?" Romano hugged me.

"Kinda." I nodded weakly.

"Don't worry _(yn)_, Spain probably learned his lesson." He assured me.

"Thank you Romano-nii." I smiled at Romano.

"Prego _(yn)_. (You're welcome)" He smiled back.

My stomach grumbled.

"Let's get back inside _(yn)_." He chuckled.

"All right." I nodded cheerfully.

Romano carried me back into the house.

"I'm so sorry mi little tomato!" Spain took me from Romano and hugged me.

"It's all right Daddy. You didn't know that I get sick from cinnamon." I hugged back.

"I didn't put cinnamon on your churros mi little tomato." He placed me on the high chair again.

Spain placed a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of churros in front of me. I was in awe when he placed a churro in the cup of hot chocolate and it stood there in the middle. Cabbie and Knuckles flew near me to look at the cup.

"Oh!" Me, Cabbie and Knuckles looked at it as if it was the most spectacular thing we ever saw.

"I'm gonna eat it!" I took the churro and munched away.

"Bie bi!(Me too!)" Cabbie took a churro and dipped it in my cup then took it out and ate it.

"Knucks…(Whatever…)" Knuckles was really sleepy when he ate a churro.

"Is your friend all right?" Spain noticed that Knuckles wasn't hyper.

"Cabby bi!(I'll talk to Knuckles!" Cabbie dragged Knuckles into the living room.

"I hope Knuckles isn't sick." I stopped eating.

"I hope so too. It doesn't seem right when he's not hyper." Spain patted me on the head.

After a while they came back.

"Cabby bi bie bii!(His all right now!)" Cabbie told me.

Knuckles was now fully awake and hyper.

"Knuck knucks!(Chow time!)" Knuckles ate a churro eagerly.

"Yay!" I also start eating.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

"What are we going to do today Daddy Spain?" I asked Spain after eating breakfast.

"I'm going to teach you how to pick tomatoes!" Spain looked thrilled.

"Okay!" I nodded cheerily.

Spain carried me to his tomato garden. Romano simply followed us while carrying some baskets . Cabbie and Knuckles hopped as they followed me and Spain. When we got to Spain's tomato garden i immediately noticed how pretty the tomatoes looked. They were really red and none of the plants were ruined.

"They look ripe enough to be picked." Spain spoke as he placed me down.

"To know if it is ready to be picked it must be completely red and a bit soft when squeezed." Spain explained.

"In between firm and soft." He added.

He led me to plant and picked one.

"Here." He gave me the tomato.

"It is a bit soft si?" He asked me eagerly.

I squeezed it lightly and felt it was a bit soft.

"Yes it is." I nodded.

"And to pick tomatoes you must hold it gently and firmly and twist it until it snaps off the vine." He spoke as he demonstrated.

"Do you get it?"

"Yes I do!" I nodded eagerly.

"Bie bi!(Me too!)" Cabbie squealed.

"Knuc knucs!(Same here!)" Knuckles beamed.

Romano handed me a basket while Cabbie and Knuckles took another. We eagerly went to different plants to pick tomatoes.

"This is such a wonderful sight!" Spain told Romano.

"Whatever tomato bastard." Romano began to pick some tomatoes.

"In between soft and firm." I uttered under my breath as I gently squeeze a red tomato.

"All right this one is ripe!" I cheered.

"Now gently and firmly hold it then twist it until it snaps off the vine." I spoke while doing so.

"Yay!" I grinned as the tomato was off the vine.

It was nearly lunch when Spain told us to rest. Me, Cabbie and Knuckles eagerly showed him the tomatoes we picked.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Spain hugged me, Cabbie and Knuckles.

~Fast forward to lunch~

Spain and Romano prepared lunch just like dinner but only grander by grander I mean there was twice more food than dinner. But hey I'm not complaining and Cabbie and Knuckles love it.

"Ah such a cute sight!" Spain spoke cheerfully as he watched me, Cabbie and Knuckles eat cheerfully.

"Hurry up and eat tomato bastard we have a lot of things to do." Romano grunted.

~After lunch~

"Tomato-mato-mato tomato-mato paredo!" I sang as I picked tomatoes.

"Huh?" Romano seemed to be shocked.

"Yes Romano-nii?" I looked at him.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia and its characters.

"Romano-nii?" I curiously looked at him.

"Where did you hear that song?" He asked me.

"Nowhere." I lied.

From the internet…

"Romano can you watch over _(name)_ for a while?" Spain went near us.

"Where are you going tomato bastard?" Romano asked the Spaniard.

"I just remembered that I had to bring some tomatoes Italy today." Spain replied cheerfully.

"Whatever tomato bastard." Romano grunted.

"Well see you two later." Spain gave me a hug.

"See you late Daddy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So cute!" He tightens his hug.

After a while Spain left us.

"Romano nii!" I called Romano's attention.

"Yes bella?" He looked at me.

"Come closer." I urged him.

"Is there something wrong?" He was now squatting in front of me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get jealous of Daddy Spain because I like you a lot too!" I hugged him.

"Grazie." He hugged me while blushing.

"Prego." I hugged back.

"So let's get back in picking tomatoes?" He asked me.

"Okay!" I agreed cheerfully.

Seemingly Cabbie and Knuckles were too distracted with picking tomatoes to notice what just happened. Anyways we went back in picking tomatoes

"Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato paredo!" I sang again.

Romano hummed along as I sang the song. Around 2 pm I ended up napping with Romano, Cabbie and Knuckles under a tree. I snuggled onto Romano's chest.

~*Fast forward*~

I woke up before Romano did since I heard something.

"Is someone there?" I asked sleepily.

"Knucks nuck! (Someone's there!)" Knuckles was surprisingly awake.

"Kesesese." I heard someone laugh.

"Prussia." I groaned softly.

"Knuckles attack." I told my dragon-like friend.

"Knuk! (Roger!)" Knuckles flew quickly towards where he presumes Prussia was and started to breathing fire at the albino.

Prussia was now running around Spain's backyard with Knuckles attacking him. Romano and Cabbie woke up when they heard Prussia scream like a silly little girl.

"What's he doing here?" Romano snapped.

"I don't know." I spoke.

"Roma-nii I want to play!" I spoke without thinking twice.

"Play what?" He asked me.

"I don't know…but I want to play a game with you!" I grinned cheekily.

"Oh that will be so cute to watch!" Seemingly Spain was back.

"Back so soon?" Romano groaned.

"I don't want to be separated from tomate de mi adorable bebé for too long!(my adorable baby tomato)" Spain scooped me into his arms.

"Spain get this thing stop attacking the AWESOME me!" Prussia demanded.

"Knucks!(Attack!)" Knuckles wasn't stopping at all.

"_(name)_?" The Spaniard looked at me a bit sternly.

"If his so AWESOME why doesn't he stop Knuckles himself?" I pointed.

"_(name)_?" He continued to give me the look.

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Knuckles stop attacking." I yelled at my dragon-like friend.

"Knuck!(But!)" Knuckles whined.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Nuck!(Fine!)" Knuckles groaned.

"Knuck knuk nuck…(I hate you tomato idiot…)" Knuckles mumbled as he flew back to me.

"How dare you do that to the AWESOME me!" Prussia went near us.

"How dare YOU disturb my siesta!" I glared at the albino.

"Cab!" Cabbie noticed the bird on Prussia's head.

"Cabby!" Cabbie flew near it.

"What are you going to do with Gilbird!" Prussia protected the bird from Cabbie.

Cabbie looked a bit evil and took out a fork and knife.

"It looks like Cabbie wants to eat it." Spain spoke cheerfully.

"Cabbie I don't think Gilbird is tasty." I pulled Cabbie's ear since he was close enough to do so.

"Cabby… (Your right…)" Cabbie hid the fork and knife.

"By the way what are you doing here Prussia?" Spain asked his friend.

"I wanted to meet the little girl, West and Italy were talking about. Seemingly she's seems a AWESOME but not as AWESOME like me!" Prussia took me from Spain's arms.

"Do you want to prank someone with me?" He grinned.

"Sure as long as I don't get in trouble and Daddy should be with us!" I nodded eagerly.

"That sounds fun!" Spain nodded.

"This won't end well…" I heard Romano groan.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

"So how do you intend to prank America?" Spain asked Prussia.

"The AWESOME me has an AWESOME plan already!" Prussia proclaimed.

"Is it really that AWESOME?" I asked Prussia.

"Cab bie… (I hope so…)" Cabbie was still eyeing Gilbird.

"Knucks… (Same here…)" Knuckles glanced at Prussia then at me.

"Knuk nuks? (Can I?)"

"No you can't." I told Knuckles fully aware that he wants to attack Prussia again.

Knuckles grunted, annoyed that he can't torture Prussia.

"So what is this AWESOME plan of yours?" I asked the albino.

"That THE AWESOME me will think of the AWESOME plan with his sheer AWESOMENESS!" He explained.

"Is he still sane?" I asked Spain.

"It does sound like a good plan." He nodded cheerfully.

"Can this get even more stupider than it already is?" Romano groaned.

"I am AWESOME!" Prussia proclaimed.

"Daddy?" I looked at Spain.

"Si?"

"How long will he stop saying that he is awesome and actually tell us what the prank is?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he is getting to that." Spain smiled brightly.

After an hour…

"I'm SO AWESOME! YES IT IS SUCH AN AWESOME PLAN BECAUSE THE AWESOME ME MADE IT!"

Prussia hasn't told us his so called 'AWESOME' plan and kept on proclaiming how awesome it is. Romano left us since he got annoyed.

"You said he'll stop after a while." I pouted.

"I guess he won't be stopping then." Spain was still smiling brightly.

"Knuck knuk nuc… (This is getting stupid…)" Knuckles groaned.

"Cabby cab bie bi? (Can I eat the bird?)" Cabbie asked me.

"No Cabbie you can't eat his bird." I shook my head.

"Cab bie bi by… (If you say so…)" Cabbie pouted.

"Yes I am AWESOME!" Prussia wasn't getting tired at all with his 'proclamation of awesomeness'.

It went on for another hour and I finally snapped.

"YOU'RE NOT AWESOME AT ALL!" I screamed at Prussia.

"_(name)_?" Spain was caught off guard.

"Hmph!" I ran away from them because I got fed up with Prussia's nonsense and Spain smiling idiotically.

After a while I found myself in front of a lake.

"Stupid Prussia for not making sense at all." I grumbled.

"His not that awesome at all!" I continued.

"And I was really looking forward to prank America too!" I looked at my reflection in the lake waters.

"I look like a midget." I let a soft groan.

A nearby bush rustled violently

"Huh?" I looked at bush curiously.

It began to rustle more violently. I went near it. A white Norwegian forest cat came out a bush gracefully. It had a mysterious detach floating curl and a ribbon around its neck that looks like Norway's flag.

"Hello." I went near it.

The cat stared at me boringly. I saw something in its mouth squirming!?

"Spit it out."I told the cat

It continued to stare at me.

"Spit it out now!" I snapped.

I got ignored.

"SPIT IT OUT NOW!"

Seemingly it rolled its eyes at me before spitting whatever it was in its mouth out. A blue fairy was now on the ground covered in the cat's saliva.

"Bad kitty!" I picked the fairy up before it could harm her.

"You shouldn't eat fairies!" I scolded it.

"Meow." The cat turned its back at me and groomed itself

What an arrogant cat.

"Are you all right?" I asked the fairy.

She nodded.

"I think you should clean yourself." I told her.

She flew out of my hands and went to the lake then washed the cat saliva on her. After the fairy cleaned herself she sat on my shoulder. The cat looked at us before turning away.

"Are you angry at me for making-."

"_(name)_ where are you!? Mi little tomato are you all right!?" I was cut off by a panicking Spain calling out.

"Daddy?" I was surprised by his yell.

I don't think I was gone for a long time…

"I'm coming for you _(name)_!" He yelled out loudly.

"Daddy over here!" I decided to call out to him after pondering a bit.

"Stay where you are daddy is coming!" He yelled out.

After a while he found me.

"You're safe!" He hugged me tightly.

The fairy flew off my shoulder before Spain could crush her.

"I was so worried when you ran off!" He cried.

He continued to say things that almost didn't make sense to me.

"Daddy stop crying already. Nothing tried to harm me." I comforted Spain.

"But still!" He wailed.

He now reminds me of Italy when he first met Germany.

"Daddy!" I pinched his nose.

"Stop crying!" I told him.

"If you say so." He smiled weakly while removing my fingers from his nose.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered the cat.

"Hm?" Spain looked at me questioningly.

"Can I keep him?" I pointed at where the cat was.

"Keep what?"

The cat and the fairy weren't there anymore.

"But I saw a cat right there a while ago." I told Spain.

"Maybe he went home to his owner." He pointed out.

"I guess…the cat did have a ribbon around its neck." I nodded.

"Why don't we go home and have a snack? I'm pretty sure you got hungry after running." He suggested.

"All right!" I nodded cheerfully.

Spain carried me back home merrily.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

WARNINGS: BEWARE ON HOW OUT OF CHARACTER THE HETALIA CHARACTERS MIGHT BE.

The following day Spain decided that we should go out and buy things. Cabbie and Knuckles didn't come along since they decided to explore Spain's house but Spain doesn't know this. Romano came along with us.

At the Mall…

"What should we do first?" Spain asked Romano.

"Don't tell me you haven't plan things ahead of time." Romano groaned.

As the two of them discussed things over Spain let go of my hand and I looked around me. I noticed a tall green man that other people seemingly didn't see. I ended up following him.

Is this a troll I'm following?

I continued to follow the tall green man without thinking twice.

"Ne are you a troll?" I asked him.

He looked at me before urging me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" A small yellow fairy landed on my head.

Why are a fairy and a troll in the mall?

"Isn't that the little girl from before?" A Mafioso sounding voice spoke.

I looked at the direction where it came from to see Mr. Puffin and Iceland.

"She is." Iceland nodded.

"_(Name)_ right?" Iceland went near me.

I nodded.

"Brother dear what are you doing?" A very familiar voice spoke to Iceland.

My heart was beating very fast.

Norway! Kya!

"I found _(Name)_ walking around by herself and stop calling me that!" Iceland spoke.

"_(Name)_?" Norway was now beside Iceland.

"Hi Mr. Norway!" A faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Isn't she supposed to be with Spain?" Iceland asked Norway.

"I was till I saw a tall green man!" I butted in.

Both of them looked at me shocked.

"Tall green man?" Norway picked me up.

"Yep! He had a long beard and hair!" I nodded.

"And there's a fairy on my head too!"

"Great she's mental." Mr. Puffin spoke.

"I'm not mental or insane! I'm just unique in my own little way!" I pouted.

"She knows a few big words!" Mr. Puffin flew near me.

"For your information Mr. Puffin I know a lot of big words like wavelength and warmonger!"

"Whatever kiddo." Mr. Puffin flew back to Iceland.

"There you are!" An obnoxious voice yelled at our direction.

"Denmark that idiot." Norway uttered under his breath.

"Oh look it's _(Name)_!" Finland spoke cheerfully once him, Sweden and Denmark came in sight.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Spain?" He asked me.

"I am- Oh no!"

"MI LITTLE TOMATO WHERE ARE YOU!"

"YOU IDIOTA! YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED HER!"

"_(NAME)_ MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"They are going to attract security if they continue that." Norway sighed.

"We better bring _(name)_ back to them." Finland nodded.

"Ja." The rest agreed.

"I better tell you are names! I'm sure we didn't introduce ourselves before!" Finland spoke merrily.

"I'm Finland, the one holding you is Norway, this is Sweden, Denmark and the one with Mr. Puffin is Iceland!"

I already know that… oh well I'll let the guy be.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So cute. I can't wait for our turn to take care of you!"

Yeah so I could sleep in Norway's room, be carried around by Norway, be fed by Norway, listen to him play his violin, spend more time with Norway, be hugged by Norway, help Finland in the kitchen, spend more time with Norway, watch Sweden work in his workshop, then spend more time with Norway, play with Hanatamgo, and spend more time with Norway, choke Denmark with his tie while being carried by Norway, play with Mr. Puffin and bother Iceland and finally spend more time with Norway! Norway kya! Oh yeah and meet Norway's fairy friends!

"SPAIN!" Denmark yelled.

"HAVE YOU SEEN _(NAME)_!" Spain ran to us while crying.

"NORWAY IS CARRYING HER!"

"DADDY IS COMING FOR YOU _(NAME)_!"

"Hi daddy!" I greeted the sobbing Spanish man.

"You made me so worried!" He snatched me from Norway's arms much to my displeasure.

"Sorry daddy I saw something that I became interested in." I apologized.

"Are you going to buy stuff for _(name)_?" Denmark asked Spain.

"Si. I am." Spain nodded after he stopped crying.

"Idiota!" Romano hissed at Spain.

"Hi Romano-nii!" I smiled at the pissed off Italian.

"Why can't you be like _(name)_?" Norway looked at Iceland.

Yay! They are going to start the famous argument!

"Because I'm not her."

"Onii-chan."

"No."

"Onii-chan."

"Ekki. (No)"

"Come say it with me. Onii-chan."

"NO!"

"I know you want too."

"I said no!" Iceland was now blushing.

"I don't see any problem for you not to call Norway onii-chan." Spain spoke.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

I looked at Romano and noticed that he found the argument amusing then I looked at Spain who seemingly sided with Norway in the argument.

"Quit it! This is getting embarrassing." Iceland told Norway.

"Onii-chan."

"I'm leaving!" Iceland was about to walk away.

"Please don't leave yet Iceland nii-chan."

I wanted to laugh but held it back.

"What did you just call me?" He was surprised with what I called him.

"Iceland nii-chan."

"F-fine I'll stay." Iceland's blush became redder.

"Will you call me nii-chan too?" Finland eagerly asked me.

"Of course!" I nodded.

"Also Norway, Sweden and Denmark?"

"If they want me too." I nodded again.

What am I getting myself into?

Author's Note: Sorry if this took a long time to be posted since I had a huge writer's block again and got obsessed in watching the 4th season of Yugi-oh GX and the new episodes of Hetalia.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

WARNINGS: BEWARE ON HOW OUT OF CHARACTER THE HETALIA CHARACTERS MIGHT BE.

Currently the Nordics decided to tag along with us to help choose my clothes and other things that I might need… well Spain, Romano, Denmark and Finland were mostly the ones choosing while me, Norway, Iceland, Sweden and Mr. Puffin watched them.

Well I wasn't really watching them since I was busy looking at the troll and fairy behind Norway.

"You can see them ja?" Norway was the one carrying me as for the moment.

I nodded.

"Will I meet your friends when I come over Norway nii-chan?" I asked him shyly.

"Ja." He nodded.

"Can others see them too?"

"So far I know England and Romania can see them. Most people don't see them anyways."

"I see…"

"This will be cute on you!"

I was now snatched from Norway's arms again to my irritation. I was now being carried off to the fitting room to fit -much to my dismay- the dresses Spain, Denmark and Finland chose for me luckily Romano chose shirts and shorts for me try on.

After what took like years of fitting clothes everyone decided that we should eat and rest for a while. We were now sitting at a café. Spain bought me a slice of chocolate cake and apple juice. Everyone else bought coffee and whatever they felt like eating.

"I'm cute right _(name)_?" Mr. Puffin asked me.

"Yes you are Mr. Puffin." I nodded.

"Then will you feed this cute puffin some cake?"

"Mr. Puffin!" Iceland scolded the bird.

"I thought chocolate is poisonous to most animals."

"It's not poisonous to puffins!" Mr. Puffin argued.

"Iceland nii-chan?" I looked at Iceland.

"It will get you sick or kill you Mr. Puffin." Iceland sighed.

"This sucks." Mr. Puffin complained.

"The kid's smarter than she looks." Denmark spoke up.

"Are you saying she looks dumb?" Romano snapped.

"Of course not. She looks smart but not that smart"

"She's also a fast learner." Spain nodded cheerfully.

"That's great!" Finland beamed.

"Do you believe in Santa Clause?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I nodded merrily.

"That's great! If you will be a good girl Santa will definitely will give you loads of presents!" Finland looked thrilled.

"Spain aren't you going to buy some groceries?" Romano asked Spain who was talking nonstop with Denmark.

"Oh that's right! It completely slipped out of my mind!"

"Why don't you go ahead and buy them and we'll buy _(name)_ clothes for winter?" Finland suggested.

"You know that isn't such a bad idea!"

They talked about where they'll meet up and what time it will be. I finished eating my chocolate cake while observing the troll behind Norway.

"All right then see you guys in two hours!" Denmark told Spain and Romano.

"Be a good girl _(name)_!" Spain reminded me.

"I will!."

"She's more well behave than you Spain." Romano grunted.

Then we went our separate ways. I somehow ended up being carried by Denmark and it was irritating me to no end. He was talking way too loud as we went to the department store. By the time we arrived there I was choking Denmark with his necktie.

"Ack!" Denmark didn't seem to mind at all.

"No _(Name)_!" Finland panicked.

"She's good." Mr. Puffin commented.

"This isn't something you should encourage her!" Finland scolded Mr. Puffin.

"Of course! Norway should encourage her! After all he is the master in choking the idiot with his necktie!" Mr. Puffin agreed.

"Mr. Puffin!" Finland panicked. Sweden took me from Denmark and made me let go of the Dane's necktie.

"Thank you Su-san!" Finland looked relieved.

"Ja." Sweden nodded.

"But he was annoying!" I pouted.

"You can choke Denmark all you want when you get to stay with us." Norway told me.

"Shouldn't you be telling her not to do that?" Iceland asked his brother.

"It doesn't matter. She'll do it again in the end anyways." Norway pointed out bluntly.

Anyways we were now choosing my winter clothes. Finland kept on choosing clothes that were pink.

Oh yeah Sweden is still carrying me which I didn't find terrifying.

"Why pink?" I asked him.

"Because you're a girl!" He beamed.

"But isn't it better if there are a lot of other colors?" I asked him

"Your right!" Finland nodded cheerfully.

The Finnish man was now merrily looking thru many clothes. Denmark decided to join Finland.

"Shouldn't you guys be making sure they don't buy too much?" I asked the rest of the Nordics.

"We'll just force Denmark to pay for everything." Norway answered.

"Good idea." Sweden agreed.

After an hour we were done buying clothes which Denmark paid for.

"Hey tough guy aren't we supposed to buy groceries?" Mr. Puffin asked Iceland.

"Oh your right!"

Apparently the Nordics forgot about it like Spain.

"So what are we going to do?" Finland asked the rest of the Nordics.

They ended up discussing what to do. I ended up having a staring contest with the troll who followed us everywhere.

"I'll watch over her while the rest of you go and buy the groceries." Norway told them as he took me from Sweden's arms.

"Are you sure about that?" Iceland asked him.

"I'm sure."

"Then let's go!" Denmark cheered.

"Dane you better carry the bags." Norway told the tall obnoxious man.

"Ok!" Is he that stupid?

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not really good in explaining shopping trips since I hate them. Also I'm so sorry that the Nordics are out of character.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

WARNINGS: BEWARE ON HOW OUT OF CHARACTER THE HETALIA CHARACTERS MIGHT BE.

After a while I was left with Norway.

"Ne Norway nii-chan what are we going to do?" I asked the Norwegian.

"Get you some hair ties." He picked me.

"Hair ties?"

"I don't want Spain to cut your hair because they aren't tied up neatly." He explained.

I was caught off guard that Norway didn't like the idea of me cutting my hair. Norway carried me to a store that sells different kinds of accessories. I was busy staring at him as he browsed thru the different kinds of hair ties.

I'm so close to Norway…

I held on to Norway tighter.

I felt like I was dreaming. The only thing that sucked was that I was stuck in a little girl's body! If I were a teenager again I would've enjoyed this even more! Now I understand why beggars can't be choosers. Damn it.

"_(Name)_ do you like this one?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the blue ribbon that Norway was holding.

"I like it! It's my favorite color!" I beamed.

"No wonder you seemed to grimace every time Spain and Finland choose something that is pink." He chuckled.

"I'm not a girly girl!" I pouted.

"So why didn't you complain?" He raised a brow at me.

"I…"

Good question why didn't I complain? Hmm… was I too busy ogling at Norge? I probably was… but what else?

"I have a feeling that you are not what you seem to be." He stared into my eyes.

Shit! I acted like a teenager a while ago!

"What do you mean Nor nii-chan?" I cocked my head to a side while playing dumb.

"Do you have a younger sibling from where you're from?"

"I have a baby sister! She's still a baby and she's really cute!" I lied cheerfully.

He looked into my eyes as if he was suspecting something.

Is he going to figure me out? He is quite smart after all. Well that's the other thing that I'm attracted about him after all. What the hell am I thinking? He's about to figure me out!

"Ne can we buy Cabby and Knuckles a ribbon too?" I decided to change the topic.

Norway sighed as he shook his head.

"Ja." He agreed.

"Yay! We'll be wearing matching ribbons!" I cheered.

Yay! He didn't figure me out!

After a while I saw a hair clip just like Norway's. My eyes lit in excitement.

"Norway nii-chan look!" I eagerly pointed at the hair clip.

"Hm?" He looked at where I was pointing.

"It looks like the one you're wearing!"

"Your right." He nodded.

"Do you want it?" He asked me.

"Yes please!"

Yay! I get to have a hair pin just like his! I will treasure it until I die!

"All right then."

He paid for the hair accessories he chose for me.

"Can I wear the hair clip that looks like yours!" I asked the quite man.

"Ja." He took out the hair clip out of the bag that contains the hair accessories.

He clip the hair pin the same way his was clipped.

"Now we match nii-chan!" I hugged him.

He hugged back.

I could contentedly die right now! Wait I want him to kiss me before that happens!

"Yeah." He kissed me on the forehead.

He carried me as he walked aimlessly in the mall. I was starting to get sleepy after a while.

"Why don't we look for the rest?" He suggested when he noticed me yawn.

"Okay." I snuggled onto him sleepily.

I ended up falling asleep in Norway's arms.

After a long while I woke up in Spain's bed.

When did I get home?

I suddenly remembered falling asleep in Norway's arms. I ended up giggling while blushing.

"Norway…"

Fangirl mode activated.

I was now giggling madly while remembering Norway kissing me on the forehead.

"Cabbie cab cabi bie? (Why are you giggling madly?)" Cabby appeared out of nowhere.

"Knuck nuk nuck nucks. (I bet she has a crush.)" Knuckles did the same.

"Cabbie bi bie? (Is it Mr. Norway?)"

"Knuck nuk nucks nuck knuk? (You mean the one with the hair clip?)" My eyes widen in surprise.

Cabby is quite keen after appearing quite idiotic.

"Knuks nuk. (Bull's eye.)"

"_(Name)_ are you awake?" Spain entered the room.

"I am!" I replied cheerfully.

"Let's eat dinner!" He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen while Cabby and Knuckles followed us. When we entered the kitchen Romano was setting the table. We ate dinner together and it was very noisy affair. After that Spain made me take a bath with him again before going to bed.


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

The following day Spain had to go somewhere and he left me with Romano.

"Bye Daddy!" I waved while watching him walk away.

"Take care you two! Tenga mucho cuidado de vosotros mismos! No hables con extraños! (Take good care of yourselves! Don't talk to strangers!)" He told us cheerfully as ever.

"I'll be back after lunch!" He waved good bye.

"Shouldn't we be the ones telling him that?" I asked Romano when Spain was far away.

"He'll be fine." Romano grunted and picked me up.

"Cabby!" "Knucks!" Cabbie and Knuckles agreed.

We went to Spain's garden and sat down. I was trying to figure out what game we should play while Romano watched Cabby and Knuckles wrestle each other.

"Hmmm…." I pondered while crossing my arms.

"Cab bi cab cab bie! (Take this Knuckles!)" Cabby tried to tackle Knuckles.

"Knuck nuk nuks knucks! (Is that all you got Cabby?)" Knuckles sneered at Cabby as he stopped Cabby's attack.

"Cabbie bie cab! (I got more from where that came from!)"

"Fratello!" Someone yelled cheerfully.

"Huh?" We looked at the person who just yelled.

"Ciao!" It was Italy.

"What are you doing here?" Romano demanded from Italy.

"I came to visit veh~" Italy went near us.

"Hello Mr. Italy." I greeted him.

"Hello bella~" He hugged me.

"Cabby?" "Knucks?" Cabby and Knuckles looked confused.

"Do you want to play a game with veh~?" Italy asked me.

"But what?"

"Tag!" Italy cheered.

Italy and I were playing tag while Cabbie and Knuckles wrestled each other. Romano looked like he was considering if he should play with us or not.

"Roma nii-chan play with us pretty please?" I went near the grumpy Italian.

"Yes fratello play with us!" Italy agreed with me.

"I….uh…um…" Romano was now getting nervous and started to blush.

Me and Italy looked at him eagerly.

"Please?" Me and Italy urged Romano.

"…" He didn't reply.

"Please?" We did the puppy dog eyes.

"…" His eyes widen in surprise.

"Roma nii-chan please!" I urged him cutely.

After several more attempts he finally gave in.

"Yay!" I cheered along with Italy.

"So tag your it!" I tapped Romano's hand playfully then ran away from him.

"Mr. Italy you better faster run." I told the bubbly Italian.

"I'm not a fast runner." Italy spoke as he ran sluggishly?

"Roma nii will catch you if you don't run faster!" I encouraged the cheerful Italian.

Oh yeah… the only thing that makes Italy run fast is running away from an enemy or escaping Germany…

Then I realized something.

Did he run away from Germany's training?

I stopped running and looked at Italy. He was wearing his training uniform not his military uniform.

"Gotcha!" Apparently Romano took it as an opportunity to catch me.

"You shouldn't have stopped running." He teased me.

"You two run so fast." Italy panted.

I knew Italy can get tired easily when training but not when he fools around.

"Ne Mr. Italy what were you doing before you went here?"

I have a feeling he ran away from Germany's training.

As if on cue we heard someone yell.

"ITALY!"

"Is that Mr. Germany?" I looked up at Romano.

"Potato bastard." Romano grunted.

"Oh no he found me!" Italy panicked.

"What did you do you idiot?" Romano scowled at his brother.

"The training he was giving was really scary so I had to run away!" Italy hid behind Romano.

I knew it!

"ITALY YOU BETTER GO BACK AND TRAIN!" Germany yelled out.

"Veh~" Italy decided to run away.

He ran quite fast.

"So he was lying when he said he isn't a fast runner?" I asked Romano.

"Apparently." He rolled his eyes.

We saw Germany run pass us going the same way as Italy.

"Ne can we continue playing?"

"Sure." Romano nodded.

"So tag your it!" I tagged Romano then quickly ran away from him.

"Hey!" He ran after me.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me~" I sang as I ran around.

Romano chuckled as he continued to chase me.

I truly mean that~

When Romano was about to catch me I ran faster.

"You can never catch me~" I sang cheerfully.

"But I can!" Someone caught me and picked me up.

"SPAIN!?"

Romano was shocked to see the Spaniard home already and it wasn't even lunch time!

"You two were so cute when you were playing! I feel so happy!" Spain was now grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Romano was blushing yet again and was trying his best to hide it but was failing quite miserably.

Tsundere much… wait a sec Norway's a tsundere too right? Hm… I'm confusing myself again.

"Daddy Spain where did you go?" I tried to get the male's attention off of Romano.

"A friend wanted to talk to me about something so I had to go to his house."

I wonder if this friend happens to be Norway? I hope it isn't… not that I don't mind being treated like a teenager again and possibly get turned back into one…

"So what did you two talk about?" I asked him curiously.

"It's nothing important but I can't tell you about it." He spoke cheerfully.

"If it's nothing important then why can't you tell us?" Romano apparently calmed down and heard the last part.

"Because it's a secret."

"I bet it's really stupid." Romano grunted.

He must have talked to Norge!

I began to think deeply while trying to appear curious.

Well Spain isn't that stupid… he just doesn't read the situation… he has two different sides of him...

"Can you tell it to me? I'm promise I won't tell anyone~" I tried to persuade Spain to tell me the secret.

"No." He shook his head.

"Please~?"

"Hmm…" Spain looked like he was considering it.

His gonna tell me!

He closed his eyes then opened them to look at me and continued to consider.

I looked at him eagerly.

"No." He firmly told me while smiling

I can't believe this guy. He raised my hopes and crushed it while smiling! Damn him!

Author's Note: Thank you for Deadly-Angel1420 for giving the idea for this chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

~It's been a few minutes since Spain told me that he won't tell me the secret.

"Why don't you go look around for a bit?" Spain told me as he placed me down.

"Why?" I tilted my head to a side.

"Me and Romano have something to discuss that is very important."

Now his making me go away!?

"All right then…"

I went to the nearby woods with Cabbie and Knuckles.

"They are suspecting me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Want ME TO to spy on them?" Cabbie offered.

"OMG! YOU CAN SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH!" I was caught off guard.

I thought Cabbie can only speak things like 'bie' 'cab' or words that can be formed using his name.

"I never thought you would react like that." Knuckles sighed.

"EVEN KNUCKLES!"

"Now she's starting to be annoying." Knuckles groaned.

"I'll go spy on them!" Cabbie left us before I could tell him to stop.

"So how-."

"Let's talk after we fly to the top branch of that tree!" Knuckles picked me up and flew to one of the tallest tree we spotted.

"Now we can talk! That Spain person is annoying me and he seems to be listening to our every conversation!" Knuckles told me.

"Really? I haven't noticed at all."

"You can be quite stupid and oblivious at times." The dragon-like creature in front of me sighed.

"Anyway what do you think Spain and Romano are talking about?"

"Probably you. From what me and Cabbie have gathered from the magical population of this place there were quite a few people suspicious of you already and Norway had one of his Nissie friends watching your every movement."

"WHAT!?" "But you have nothing to worry about that! Me and Cabbie always knock out any creature that attempts to spy on us! We also erase their memories!"

"Seriously I think you two give them more reasons why should be suspicious of us."

I can't believe those two could be so sly and malevolent despite their stupid antics.

"Never mind what I said." I decided to change the topic since Knuckles looked like having a hard time thinking about it.

"Let's just discuss on how we could get home and why am I a little girl?"

"Well it was Bushy Brows who accidentally summoned us here…so we could probably get out of here using the same spell or a teleportation spell would do the trick." Knuckles explained.

"I get most of that part but why the hell am I a little girl?" I pouted

"It's not like I'm hating it but everyone seems to be quite annoying when they treat me like a helpless little girl!"

"The little girl part must be a blunder since according to the magical creatures around here Bushy Brows tend to have blunders every once in a while when he does magic." Knuckles pointed out.

"The fanfics about Iggy's magic are quite accurate! I wonder how they knew about it."

I should've known it was Iggy's fault but not entirely.

"I guess will scratch him off of the list when we need help with magic." Knuckles made a mental note.

"GUYS! I HAVE NEWS! BIG NEWS!" Cabbie appeared out of nowhere and he was making a huge fuss.

Luckily I managed to hold on to the trunk of the tree so I didn't fall down.

"What's the news Cabbie?" I asked the flying bunny-like creature in front of me and Knuckles after calming my nerves down.

"I heard the conversation between Spain and Romano!" Cabbie told us and he wasn't calming down at all.

"Spain was at talking with Norway earlier! And from what the cheerful idiot told the foul mouthed Italian is that they should watch your movements since Norway told Spain about his suspicions about you! Spain also told Romano he isn't entirely convinced but he can't ignore what Norway told him since Norway isn't the type of guy who would just make false accusations at someone. Romano agreed with Spain about it too so they'll be watching you very closely! Phew that was quite long!" Cabbie collapsed onto my lap after his long explanation.

"I guess your suspicion was right." Knuckles told me.

"Cabbie did you get followed?" Knuckles asked the very exhausted creature on my lap.

"I was invisible so no one even the other magical creatures saw me." Cabbie nuzzled onto my stomach.

"I'll give you my dessert later." I hugged the tired creature.

"Yay!" Cabbie squealed in delight.

"So what will be your move?" Knuckles asked me.

"Act like a stupid and cheerful little girl or maybe act like a sweet and gentle little girl."

I began to think more ways on how to fool Spain and Romano also the magical creatures excluding Cabbie and Knuckles.

"Endless ways are available and countless tactics and strategies can be used." I pointed out to them.

"We'll just counter everything they'll throw at us." Cabbie smirked evilly.

"And now all that's left is that to make sure your feelings will not get in the way." Knuckles looked at me slyly.

"They won't. I can assure you that." I was now smirking and the urge to do an evil laugh was present.

"So let the games begin." As if on cue me, Cabbie and Knuckles did an evil laugh together.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

After a while we started to cough.

"Man evil laughs sure do require a lot of effort to do." I coughed.

"I salute the villains for doing them while torturing the good guys!" Cabbie wheezed.

"Let's just never do it again." Knuckles sighed.

Me and Knuckles agreed.

"MI LITTLE TOMATO WHERE ARE YOU!? IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" we heard Spain yell.

Me, Cabbie and Knuckles exchange stares and smirked.

"The game begins." I chuckled.

"Hold on." Knuckles picked me up.

"Okie doki." I held on to his arms.

Knuckles flew down while carrying me while Cabbie followed.

"What were you three doing up of the tree?" Spain asked us.

"Daddy we saw a pretty bird fly at the top of the tree so we followed it!" I lied cheerfully.

"She's good." Cabbie reverted back into talking gibberish.

"Ya." Knuckles agreed in gibberish.

"That's great!" Spain beamed.

"Too bad Cabbie scared the birdie away! I really wanted to show it to you!" I continued to lie.

"So mean too." Cabbie sobbed.

"That sounds fun but let's eat lunch first." Spain picked me up.

"Okay!" I nodded cheerfully.

The games have definitely begun.


End file.
